Tuba (Boss)
Tuba is an agent of Forte and the captain of Forte's guard. As a boss, he is first fought on the castle grounds of Forte City and later on the Cabasa Bridge. Story Allegretto, Beat, Frederic, Polka and Viola, seeking an audience with Count Waltz, first encounter Tuba on the grounds of Forte Castle in Forte City. The captain of Forte's guard, Tuba believes the party to be members of the Forte resistance group Andantino. He slaps Beat to the ground and then engages the party in battle. When he is unable to defeat them, he throws the entire party in the dungeon of Forte Castle. The party escapes the dungeon and Tuba is chastised for his failure. He chases the party to the Cabasa Bridge and engages them again, but when he is unable to defeat them he uses his mace to smash the bridge, falling to his death in the Fusion River below, while the party gets split up, but ultimately ends up safe. Attacks Tuba's normal physical attack is a head slam with his mace that can also hit a target standing behind him. He utilizes a set of three powerful Special Attacks to damage opponents. Gigantic Slam is a powerful leaping attack that ends with him slamming his mace into the ground and creating a powerful burst of fire that hits everyone within range. Mega Mash is a three hit attack that can strike multiple targets and carries a powerful knockback effect. Finally, his Demonic Embrace is a two hit distance attack. The second hit is more powerful than the first and carries a chance of knockdown if the character hit by it is not KOed. When his HP is critical, he can use Full Power to heal himself. In the first battle, it heals for 15000 HP, and for 17000 in the second battle. It also places him in Burst status. Strategy With the right strategy and combination of characters, the fights against Tuba can be surprisingly easy even at low levels. His set of attacks is the same in both battles, the only difference being his HP and overall power, as well as the battlefield. If Beat is in the party prior to the start of the first battle, he will be automatically replaced by the character in the first inactive position. In the second battle, Beat's presence is mandatory and he will force out whichever active character is in position three if he is not already in the party. Therefore, it is generally considered a good idea to plan the party prior to battle. Viola is invaluable for her Heal Arrow skill and will certainly be at a high enough level to have it available in the second battle against Tuba, and almost certainly in the first battle unless the player really hasn't used her at all. In the PlayStation 3 version, Viola is an amazing resource for her normal attacks, which can deal massive damage to Tuba with little chance of him Guarding against it. In the second battle, if she is distant enough, she can actually deal over 10000 damage per hit, allowing the player to end the battle in just a few short rounds. A reasonably easy battle can be had for the first battle against Tuba if the player chooses a party of Frederic, Polka and Viola. This allows the player the potential for healing every turn, and Polka is even more valuable if her level is high enough for her to have learned Earth Heal. If the player does not think that they will need that much healing, then they can substitute Allegretto for Polka or Frederic instead. The battlefield for the first battle is mostly in light with a couple of swaths of darkness from castle pillars. This is to the player's advantage, as all of the healing skills at this point are light. In the second battle, Salsa is an excellent choice for her Special Attacks if the player feels comfortable having Viola as the only healer. A charged up Solar Flare can deal great damage. Another good choice is to use a Shadow Tail item to place her in Dark Body status and then use Shadow Silhouette with the other characters close by to power up their Special Attacks. This battlefield is almost entirely in light with only small patches of darkness at the edges, so Salsa will otherwise most likely not be able to use Shadow Silhouette unless the player can lure Tuba to one of the areas of darkness. If Viola has learned Hawk Eye by this point, she can use it to mark Tuba for massive damage, but she will not have it unless the party is absurdly overleveled, particularly in the PlayStation 3 version. In Encore Mode, all of Tuba's Special Attacks have the potential to be immediately lethal if not Guarded against, and especially if he gets two turns in a row, unless the party is absurdly over-leveled. He also has a tendency to use all of them more often. Fortunately, the advantages of Party Level 5 or 6 mean that the party is stronger as well. Load the item set with Odd Chocolate items to decrease his attacks and Poison Whitecaps for poison status. Fill the rest with Angel Trumpets, Club Clovers and Star Cookies and there should be more than enough items to survive even if Guard is missed a few times and Tuba gets in some of his more powerful attacks. If he uses Full Power, his attack power will increase due to the Burst status, but his defense goes down. Take advantage of this and go in for the kill before he has a chance to hit the party with his increased attack power. Step by step strategy The second fight against Tuba can be won fairly easily with mix of aggro management, guarding, tanking and huge bursts of damage from Viola. If not playing in Encore Mode, Allegretto and Beat's levels can be around 17-18, with Allegretto around 20, though if much time has been spent fighting, they may very well already be higher. Pre-Fight Preparation: Place Viola in party slot 1 and Allegretto in slot 2, while Beat will automatically be placed into slot 3. Put one or two Angel Trumpets into your item set, then fill the rest of the spots with Club Clovers or Flower Powder. Have Viola's Heal Arrow as her first available skill and make sure that Allegretto's accessories increase his defense or HP. The merchant on the Hanon Hills is still available if equipment is needed. Combat: #Tuba will get the first attack, so it is important to minimize damage from his attacks by Guarding. Rather than listening for the Chance sound or watching for the Chance indicator, simply watch for the Guard button to light up and then press it. If playing in Encore Mode, one may consider Counterattacking, but this is usually recommended only for the most skilled at Counterattacking. #If it is Allegretto's turn then get as close to Tuba as possible and just attack him with normal strikes. Try to stand so that Allegretto is facing away from Viola and Beat, so that if Allegretto knocks Tuba back with a special, he isn't knocking him closer to them. #If it's Beat's first turn, run him off into a corner a decent distance away. He should only only attack if healing is completely unnecessary, otherwise, he can help with a Club Clover, or Angel Trumpet if someone is already KOed. #If it's Viola's first turn, run her off into a separate corner as well, but make sure she is standing in the light so she can use her Heal Arrow. Make sure that she remains in the light (generally not an issue, as the area is almost entirely in light). This will probably use up most of her turn, but if time permits, she can attack or heal. #Use Allegretto to do normal attacks to build up Echoes. These Echoes should be saved for the use of Viola's Heal Arrow skill, unless the party is well-healed, in which case Allegretto may use his Special Attack. #Beat should attack only when healing is not needed. He can continue using items to heal Allegretto, otherwise he can build Echoes to help Viola's Heal Arrow skill. #The main damage will come from Viola. Once it is Viola's turn, hold down her normal attack button and use the analog stick to aim slightly above or directly on Tuba depending on how far away he is. Once properly aimed, if Tuba is a good distance away, Viola's arrow attacks should easily do between 10,000-15,000 damage on Tuba. If he does not fall within the first round of this, simply repeat the process and he should fall within the next round. Battle Quotes Battle Opening *Just stand still and give up already. (1st battle) *Even if you run, you won't get away, got it? (2nd battle) Character Responses *'Allegretto': I'm ready for you. Bring it on! (1st battle) *'Beat': I'm gonna get you back a hundred times for before! (2nd battle) Special Attacks *'Demonic Embrace' **Let's go for a spin! **Come on and dance! *'Gigantic Slam' **You're too full of yourself. I'll bring you down! **Ha! Learn your place, peon. *'Mega Mash' **This is gonna be fun. Hah! **So long, you stupid runts! *'Full Power' **Here's a belly full for ya'! Following Special Attacks *That'll teach you. *Haha! Victorious Against Party *One order up! Now we can finally go home. Special Attacks Gallery Tuba Uses Demonic Embrace.jpg|Demonic Embrace Tuba Uses Gigantic Slam.jpg|Gigantic Slam Tuba Uses Mega Mash.jpg|Mega Mash Tuba Uses Full Power.jpg|Full Power Trivia *In the Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata, Tuba does not seem to have access to Full Power in either battle with him. *Tuba is one of two human bosses to have a healing skill and the only boss who casts a status ailment on himself. *Despite the fact that the members of Andantino (Jazz, Claves and Falsetto) are traveling with the party during the second Tuba encounter and their lives are theoretically on the line as well, they have not yet joined the party and cannot be used in this battle. Related enemies *Fugue *Rondo *Waltz Category:Human Bosses